Single axle landing gear, such as landing gear for aircraft with take-off weights in the range of 70 to 100 tonnes, typically include a strut carrying an axle upon which one or two wheels are mounted. Each wheel is provided with a brake assembly arranged to inhibit rotation of the wheel to slow the aircraft while it is on the ground. Such brake assemblies are generally connected to the strut by local mechanical fixing such as a flange or pin such that the local region of the strut reacts brake torque.
Multi-axle aircraft landing gear typically include a main strut pivotally coupled to a bogie beam which carries the plurality of axles. Each axle generally includes a pair of wheel and brake assemblies. A brake rod is provided for each brake assembly to couple each brake assembly to a remote anchor point on the main strut. Brake rods are used in preference to mechanical fixing in order to overcome the known problem of a pitching moment being induced on the bogie beam during braking.
Known brake rod anchor points can each experience a large bending moment during brake torque reaction and thus present a potential point of failure. They can also increase the lateral space envelope of certain types of multi axle landing gear. Also, if placed below the bogie beam, brake rods and their associated joints can reduce ground clearance (particularly in the event of deflated or lost tyres). If placed above the bogie beam they can restrict the size or position of other features such as torque links or a pitch trimmer.